


Boyfriend bracelets

by Cosmic_choclet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, Secret santa for the Legendary Paladorks server exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_choclet/pseuds/Cosmic_choclet
Summary: Christmas is nearing and Keith wants to give a present to the two bodyguards he likes so much and tell them his feelings.Now he just needs to muster the courage to do it.





	Boyfriend bracelets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoneRobotnik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/gifts).



> Eigth thousand years late without starbucks, but here it finally is.  
> Dear Zone, I'm so sorry for being so late. I hope you had a great Xmas, great New Year and great Saint Valentines day. Also, hope you like the fic.

Keith tosses around in bed. He feels nervous, knows something bad is gonna happen. It's dark, all the shadows still. And silent. Until it's not anymore.

There are footsteps outside his door, soft, but fast, as if who's approaching is in a hurry but doesn't want him to know they are there. But he knows they are there. They come closer until he hears the doorknob turning. His heart races.

He knows what's gonna happen, they are here to hurt him. But when he wants to jump out of bed to defend himself, he realizes he can't move. He's not restrained. He knows that. But his body doesn't move. The strangers are gonna enter his room and try to take him and his traitorous body won't move. This will happen again, just like the time before and he is just letting it.

The door opens fully. He feels a cold breeze coming from it, that makes him shiver in fear. Then he hears a person walks up to him.

He holds his breath, waiting for the attack to launch, but it doesn't come. Keith doesn't understand why. He opens his eyes slightly and he can see the man standing there, looking at him. For a moment Keith believes he's never going to move, but then the man reaches a hand towards him.

It softly squeezes his shoulder, finally rousing him awake.

"Keith, are you okay?" Asks Shiro's calm voice. He speaks softly and that slows Keith's fast beating heart.

Keith sits up sluggish, not looking at Shiro. His hand not leaving his shoulder, grounding him. He recalls where he is now, it's not his room. At least not the one on his house. And no one is coming to hurt him.

"Nightmare?" Shiro prompts him to talk.

Keith just nods, mouth dry and throat sill closed. He reaches to the nightstand, for his water bottle and drinks until the water washes down the pricks on his throat.

Keith frowns. He still doesn't look at Shiro, who is now sitting on the edge of the bed. "It's so stupid. It's been more than a month. Nothing really happened."

Not entirely true. The kidnappers had failed -they never even made it out of the house- but Keith had gotten a cut on his face, that had left a scar after healing. His mom got a few bruises, not enough to even merit a doctor visit. Mostly it had been the kidnappers who had suffered the most after being reduced by Kolivan and Krolia, but it had scared all of them more than Keith was willing to admit. Seeing his home threatened, the one place he'd ever felt safe from the larger unwelcoming world. It had shocked him.

Moving to a family friend's house and getting two new bodyguards helped him sleep, but after only three months the event was still fresh on his mind.

"Something did happen Keith. You don't have to be embarrassed about being scared." Keith still looked annoyed, looking at his lap with a frown. "You know, I've had my fair share of nightmares and pretending they are not there doesn't make them go away."

Keith now felt ashamed of trying to act tough, he sheepishly looked at Shiro who was looking at him with so much fondness. In the weeks that he'd been with him, Keith had learned that Shiro had had a very troubled past, he didn't know the details, but he found it admirable that the man could remain a nice caring person after all of it. It encouraged him to move forward.

"It guess I'm still a little spooked." Keith admitted.

"That's normal. Do you want me to stay here until you fall asleep again?"

Keith snorted, the offer was sweet and he was dying to take it but, "I'm 21 Shiro, I don't need someone to watch me sleep."

"So? It may help. You know, it /is/ my job to make sure you're safe." Shiro said that, making it sound as if it was not just work. Keith wouldn't have believed it the first days, but he's learned that his two bodyguards actually care about his well being, more than just as a means to a paycheck.

And the feeling is very much mutual. And he'll never admit it, but seeing Shiro and James' faces makes him feel less and less tense everyday. They make him feel safe and relaxed, despite how fast his heart beats around them sometimes.

“What time is it?” Keith doesn’t feel strong enough to refuse Shiro’s company, so he deflects.

Shiro looks at his watch. “A little past 7:30.” He tells him.

Keith sits up a little more straight and stretches his arms over his head, making every muscle relax.

“Well, I have to get up in half an hour, might as well just get up now.” He turns to the side of the bed, Shiro getting up to give him space, instinctively looking for his sleepers with his feet.

“I didn’t know you had any planned activities so early today. I’ll go wake up James.” Says Shiro confused.

Keith looks at him funnily. “Shiro, it’s Thursday, I have class.” He says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world, mocking coloring his tone.

“Keith, is the 20th, the university closed yesterday for winter break.” Shiro throws Keith's mocking tone back at him.

It takes Keith a few seconds to register that yes, his last day of class for the year had been yesterday and that he can, in fact, sleep as much as he wants. _With Shiro sitting by his side,_ he reminds himself. _He should go call James too, he can hold his other hand_.

Keith ignores the very tempting fantasies of his sleepy mind and slumps back on the bed with a muffled “fuck”, giving himself a moment to decide whether he should just get up anyway or go back to sleep.

 _Alone_ , thank you very much. He has dignity.

Shiro laughs heartily at his mishap. “I’ll go wake up James, anyway.” With that he leaves the room, leaving Keith to his predicament.

Finally Keith decides to get up, if only because the toilet calls him. He drags his feet all the way there and has to wash his face twice to look decently awake. But if the water doesn't made the job, the sight that greets him when he opens the door certainly does.

James Griffin, his second body guard, usually so dignified, looks completely disheveled. His hair stuck in all directions, his eyes a small slit, like he didn’t have the strength to open them fully and Keith can see the remnants of a little drool trail coming from the corner of his mouth.

They stand there for a moment, Keith frozen in shock at the cute picture in front of him and James frozen in what was probably still sleep.

James is the first to react. The moment he registers Keith in front of him staring open-mouthed, he opens his eyes widely and, in a flurry of “excuse-mes”, he enters the bathroom, closing the door behind Keith with more force than necessary.

Shiro is snickering when Keith enters the kitchen. He gives Keith a knowing smile when he mouths a “wow”.

“Is he always like that in the mornings?” Keith still can't believe the cute ruffled man at the toilet is the same formal man that has been guarding his back for months.

“Yep.” Shiro confirms it.

“I can’t believe I’ve never seen that before!”

“I’m pretty sure he wakes up so early specifically so you don’t.” It is part of their job to get up before Keith and go to sleep after him, but deep down Keith knows that this is also a reason.

Not long after, James emerges from the bathroom the pure image of professionalism. Hair neatly slicked back except for one streak and eyes fresh and awake. If Shiro hadn’t confirmed that what he'd seen was real, Keith would still be in disbelief.

He wants to know how that transformation happens in such little time. He should ask Shiro, the man has probably been blessed by freshly-awaken-James many times before. God, Keith is so envious and pissed that they've kept this from him.

“Please, excuse my earlier looks. I didn’t know we were to wake up so early.” There is really no need for such formalism. They had done away with it their very first day, at Keith's request and willingly, but something about James' tone screams _nervous overcompensation._

As if Keith would let anything take that image away from his memory now that's there.

“I didn't know either.” Answers Keith, unable to look away from him with a half smirk.

James decides to ignore Keith’s amused look and turns to prepare his breakfast, silently begging the moment would die. Shiro -heart of gold- takes pity on him.

“So, now that we’re all awake...” Shiro turns Keith's attention to him. “Are there any plans for today, Keith?”

“Puff aah...” Keith stays pensive for a few seconds “Maybe I could go buy Christmas presents? For mom and Zarkon and Kolivan…” He looks at the clock. It's till to early for stores to be open, but going out early guarantees no crowds. “I have like an hour to decide what I want to get them. You can buy things for your families too.”

“No family.” Shiro says.

“Already did.” James follows.

Well, that settles it then.

They finish their breakfast calmly, exchanging ideas about what Keith could get and what James did get and, by the time they leave, Keith already has a vague idea of what he wants to give everyone.

The mall isn’t as empty as Keith would have hoped, what with people being on break and preparing for the holidays, but it is still empty enough that Shiro and James can talk to him comfortably despite having to walk one pace ahead and one behind respectively.

He starts with a pajama and a pair of sleepers for Kolivan. Keith is not sure it's a great idea, it seems impersonal, but he can't pass the opportunity to tell the man to take a rest without actually having to say it with words. In all the years he's known him, he doesn't remember him ever going to sleep. They are the softest in the store and a neutral dark color, because despite the jokey meaning, he actually wants Kolivan to use them.

His mom is easy. Just books. She travels long for work and had taken a liking to devouring books when she was carrying him, as she didn't have anything better to do. She goes over them quickly and with no much criteria, but Keith knows she prefers crime and spy novels, so he goes to the noir section and just pics the ones with the most alluring tittles and covers.

The two new toys for Kosmo are really not necessary. He has plenty already. But Keith loves his dog dearly and misses him so much since he moved to Zarkon's house, he wants to spoil him whenever he gets to play with him now. It's what Kosmo deserves.

Buying Zarkon a present proves the most difficult. Keith wanted to give him something as gratitude for letting him stay at his house after the attack. And to maybe endear him a bit. Keith had met the man when he was a child and he had always been surrounded by a cloud power and elegance that Keith admired and feared in equal measures. It made Zarkon feel unreachable and Keith really wanted to touch him.

The thought made Keith blush. He turned his attention to the display of silk scarves he was considering, trying to stop his thoughts from wandering. Admiration or not, he just wants to do something nice for the man.

Still, the scarves are all far over his budget.

He sights. “They're too much. What should I do?” He turns towards his two guards, except there was only one. “Where is Shiro?”

“Ah, he.. Went to the restroom.” Answers James with a shrug.

Keith nods in understanding and stares at him expectantly.

It takes James a few beats to remember Keith's initial question. “Well, he's always busy with paperwork and meetings... How about some stationary?” He points to the stationer's right across the mall, but something makes him turn in the opposite direction and point at a rack of leather belts. “Or not!”

Keith looks at him confused.

“Stationary is boring?” James visibly cringes at his question.

“And belts are fun?” Keith's deadpan face turns into mischief. “Oh, I see... That's what you're into...”

James splutters indignantly and stammers half-sentences about them _just being useful_ and _fashion statement_ and _look I like_ _ **wearing**_ _them_ -with a slow enunciation of the word 'wearing' and a finger pointed at the belt on his waist- and okay, Keith was just joking, but James cares about his image and knowing he has leather belts he wears for fashion makes Keith feel reassured that his present won't fail. At least not with James.

Shiro finds them right then, a little red in the face like he had been running back. When he asks what the commotion is about, James just grumbles and pushes them out of the store to escape the place.

They spend the rest of the morning wandering from store to store and finally Keith decides to settle for a wooden picture frame, so Zarkon can put a photo of his beloved family in his office and a usb drive in the shape of Bob, the main character of Zarkon's favorite show. It's silly, but it's one of the few personal things Keith now about the man, and he hopes it'll at least make him smile.

"Is that all?” Asks James after the cashier gives Keith his change.

“That should be all, yes.”

“Should we go home?”

Keith thinks for a moment. They are done with the shopping, but he is having such a great time with them. They've been all morning sharing things about themselves and hovering so close when he looked at shelves and racks. He doesn't want this to end.

Then he gets and idea. “Why don't we go have a coffee?” He points at the restaurant area of the mall and moves towards there before the others get to answer. “My treat.”

They set at a nice coffe shop, in a table far away from the other, for privacy and security. Like always, James and Shiro sit at his flanks, in front of each other, to get a better view of the whole place. It makes Keith feel like he is simultaneously the center of attention and slightly ignored.

They asks for their orders and all of them are happy to let the conversation wander to their holiday traditions and what they like to do with their families and friends.

They talk about the presents and Keith remembers the two braided leather bracelet laying inside his bedside table for him to give the two men.

He wonders if it would be too daring to give them to them. After three months he can say with certainty that they are friends, the two bodyguards have confirmed it a few times. And the bracelets are nothing grand or deep, but that doesn't stop Keith from wanting them to be. He wants to make a move, tell them how much he likes them. But opening about your feeling to a person is hard enough for him. To two? He doesn't feel brave enough.

What if they don't like him that way? What if only one of them does and he loses his chance by declaring to both? What if they don't like him at all and their friendliness is an act and they actually hate him and-

“Keith?” Shiro looks at him expectantly.

“Oh- ah- sorry, what did you say?” Keith totally lost himself in his thoughts there.

“I just said that I didn't know there was a place like this here. It's a very nice cafe.” Shiro repeats for him.

It really is. The decorations is slightly vintage and there are plants that make the atmosphere lighter and the closed walls keep the racket from the mall outside. It smells sweet and the mellow music makes everything feel slower.

If someone saw them, it would feel like they are on a date.

“This feels like we’re on a date.” It comes out of his mouth without thinking and Keith regrets it immediately. He's ready to retract when two strange things happen:

There is a loud clang of James letting go of his teaspoon right over his cup, making his tea slosh out. And Shiro, who was trying to drink from his cup just lets the coffee dribble across his chin and onto his white shirt.

They both react late and clumsily to their own messes, reaching fast for the napkins at the same time and they have a weird couple of seconds of trying to decide who reaches first, offering the other access to the napkins holder with gestures. Finally Shiro takes the initiative, probably not wanting to feel the hot drink against his skin anymore, and they both get to cleaning.

Keith just looks at the scene silently, trying to understand what just happened.

It had been a simple comment, a little wish-fulfillment joke that he was ready to brush off. This reaction, though. James and Shiro looked abashed, collecting the wet napkins on a little mount at the side of the table, not looking at anyone and especially avoiding Keith. They sit too straight to be comfortable, with their hands over their laps, looking intently at their cups. This is not a reaction of disgust, quite the opposite.

As the reaction washes over Keith, he feels a smile break into his face. Maybe he doesn't have to worry so much about the present thing. Maybe he does have a chance.

“You know, you’re supposed to guard my body, not the table.” This time Keith can’t help a snort when both of them jump on their seats. They wipe their heads up quickly to look at him and then around that Keith is surprised they don't hurt their necks.

He doesn't tease them anymore -he's too busy thinking about his discovery to think of any joke at their expense- and after a couple of minutes they go back to normal, their cheeks losing their rosy tinges.

The next days pass in a blur of family lunches and break days for the guards and a dinner with Zarkon’s family and Keith can’t wait for the morning of the 25th so he can finally break it or make it with the two dorks that protect him.

Keith made sure to tell them the night before that there are no plans for the next day and they could sleep as long as they pleased. He wants them to take a breaks, sure, but mostly he just wants time to prepare the perfect gift-giving scenario. He’ll prepare the coffee, lay out the holiday sweets, maybe put on some happy music. He’ll wake them up for once, get to see their sleepy faces and give the first “Good morning” of their day. He wants to make it nice and homely but not too obvious, in case he needs to cut his advances as just friendly.

He thinks he’s managed it when his clock rings at 9:00 and no one has come to wake him up before. He opens his room’s door slowly with a mischievous smile and it’s greeted with Shiro’s open one from the other side of the corridor.

 _Oh no._ He thinks.

He steps slowly towards the kitchen and there he is, loading the ground coffee into the machine, sweet boxes already in the counter.

Well, that’s one fail.

But he still can make it! He still has James and his cute tousled hair.

Or so he thinks.

As he goes to knock on the man’s door it opens from inside, revealing a perfectly combed head. At least he’s wearing a sweatsuit and no shoes, Keith thinks, which makes his slicked hair stand out even more as a mockery to Keith’s failed attempts at controlling this morning.

“Good morning.” Says James, after he recovers from the initial shock of seeing Keith standing behind his door.

“God, you can’t even let it relax one day…” Mutters Keith clearly not looking at his face. He turns around and finally goes to the kitchen, leaving a confused James in the corridor.

“You got up early” Shiro turns to take Keith’s mug from the cupboard and lays it beside his and James’. “I thought you’d want to stay longer in bed.”

 _I wanted_ _ **you**_ _to stay longer_. He thinks. “I was hungry.” He lies.

“Did you sleep well?” James asks, the worry on his face matched on Shiro’s. Keith knows it’s more than a customary question. Something inside him moves.

“I did, yes.” he says and he smiles, maintaining the expression until the both men relax again. Then, he remembers his plan. “Should we play some music?”

Okay, that’s it. Keith gives up. This was a mistake. This is the universe telling him that he shouldn’t risk it. Why did he even thought these two amazing men liked him back?

A knock on the kitchen door frame brings him back to reality.

One of Zarkon’s house keeper is standing there with a bucket of red carnations.

“Mr Keith?” He calls. Keith will never get used at that mixture of formality and familiarity the staff uses on him “A delivery for you.” He motions to the bucket.

Keith gets up from his stool confused. He’s never received flowers before. Maybe they are a response to the one he got for his mother three days ago?

They weight more than Keith expected from their delicate look and he can’t help but bury his face on them the moment they are comfortably in his hands. They smell so sweet and are so soft on his skin.

Shiro and James are already filling a base with water for them when Keith sees the little card that just says “From S&J”.

“These are from you?!” Keith's eyes open widely in surprise.

“Do you like them?”

“We thought they may liven up your room. Since, well, it’s not very personalized…”

It’s true, Keith guest room is as bare as when he moved three months ago. His living situation at Zarkon’s house is temporary and he didn’t see the point on bringing any objects apart from clothes, books and school supplies. He has to admit, it looks a little sad. He doesn’t have that many things at home, but there are trophies and drawings and a few of his late dad’s firefighter paraphernalia. He doesn’t necessarily miss those things, but he does appreciate having something to break the straight angles of furniture.

“Thank you. They are-. Really nice, thank you.” Says Keith not even trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. He smiles at them sweetly, part of him just wanting to run to them both at the same time and crush them in a hug.

“Also!” Shiro gets two small, thin wrapped packages from a cupboard's drawer. They had prepared. “We got you these.” He puts them over the counter.

“When did you even-”

“The day you bought your presents, when Shiro had to go to the “toilet”.” Clarifies James doing the finger scare-quotes with his fingers.

Keith thinks for a moment but doesn’t really remember that happening. Not that his mind is working much right now. He hasn't received presents from anyone other than family in years. He feels something constrict his throat and his eyes sting, but it's not sadness that's making his heart beat so fast.

"You really didn’t have to.” He says, but his traitorous hands are already moving to grab them.

He can feel his face hurt from smiling.

“Open them.” James nudges the presents into his hands.

Keith tears through the wrapping paper without any care, his hands are trembling too much for it. The first one is a small sketchbook. Black simple covers and soft white pages. The second one is a box of black graphite pencils of different hardness. Perfect for his sketching style. They are simple presents, pretty safe knowing that he likes to draw, but still very thoughtful. He is already itching to use them. Starting with a portrait of these two, he's already decided.

This time he doesn't stop himself when he goes to hug them. They hug back, warmly, one first then the other, and rub his arms affectionately when they part and he has to rub one of his eyes.

They are looking at him so fondly and standing so close. Telling him that he deserves to have presents, that they can't wait to see what he does with them, if he wants to share. And Keith thinks that, maybe, the universe is on his side after all.

And if it isn't, his friends deserve presents too.

“I have something for you too.” And before they can say anything, Keith is sprinting to his room.

He comes back after a few seconds with two small paper envelopes. He hands them gingerly to them and stands expectantly, rubbing his hands with nerves.

They uncover the bracelets. Three threads of leather of different colors -red, black and brown, what Keith feels are their colors- braised in a tight circle, with a simple silver clasp to close them.

“An when did _you_ get these? We follow you everywhere.” James asks, surprised.

“I got Lotor to buy me the leather strips and clasps. The rest I did myself.” Keith explains. Their boss’ son wouldn’t be questioned when wandering around his own house, so it was very convenient.

“This is super cool Keith!” Shiro is smiling widely at him. “I didn’t know you knew how to make these.”

“Yeah, I wouldn't have expected it.” Confirms James. Then he says quietly, like to himself. “It's pretty.”

“My father taught me. I didn’t have many friends when I was young...” Keith scratches the back of his neck. He can feel the discomfort growing in the pit of his stomach, when talking about this. “and we lived in the outskirts so… I had nothing better to do.” He can't stand when Shiro and James look at him sadly, so he adds. “It’s also pretty relaxing, so I like it.”

“Thank you Keith.”

“Yes, thank you.”

Shiro unclasp the bracelet and drapes it over his prosthetic to put it on. Keith immediately moves to help him, Shiro offering his hand easily.

“I knew it would look good on you.” Keith says once it's closed around his wrist.

“It's perfect.” Shiro confirms.

Shiro moves to wrap his arms around him, hugging tightly again and repeating his thanks into his hair. Keith lingers for longer this time, encouraged by all the warm love he's getting today. He wants to soak up as much of it as he can. When he finally moves to step back, Shiro gives his forehead a final kiss. And there, so close, with Shiro's hands still around his waist, Keith sees the opening he had been looking for: he grabs Shiro's shoulders and just raising a bit on his toes, he locks their lips together.

Shiro is soft, delicate when he kisses back and when he opens his mouth for Keith, he tastes of bitter black coffee. He tightens his hold around Keith, pushing their bodies together and Keith's head is spinning so much he doesn't register when the kiss stops. He just stays there in Shiro's arms, looking up at him with his lips slightly open.

An awkward cough drags him back to reality.

James is standing there, looking at an indefinite point of the ground. He looks up at then when he can see them moving apart in their periphery and gives Keith a soft smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

“So. Thank you for the present, Keith.” He shakes the bracelet, still closed in his hand. He sounds a little strained, as if a hand was squeezing at his throat. It pangs at Keith's heart when he avoids his eyes again and his fake smile turns forlorn.

Keith runs to hug him too. He hugs James tightly, hoping to feel reassuring, and the moment he feels James rest his hands on the back of his arms, he backs slowly to hold James' face. Keith searches it for any discomfort or rejection, but only sees bated surprise. So Keith leans in to kiss him and James trembles under his hands but gives in immediately. …........

“I'm confused.” Says James when they separate.

“I like you both so much!” Keith says smiling widely. He still hasn't dropped his hands from James face and doesn't even after turning his face towards Shiro, who answers to Keith's bright grin with a surprised laugh.

“We like you too.” He says when he finishes laughing.

“Yeah?” Keith knows now, but he still wants to confirm it.

“Yes.” And James does it for him.

Keith moves to hug James again and feels Shiro join their hug from behind. _It's perfect_ , Keith thinks. He wants to jump and cry and scream all at the same time, but instead just tightens his hug and makes the three of them sway from side to side.

“So, can you help me put it on?” James holds his bracelet to Keith after they part.

Keith eagerly helps him.

 


End file.
